


Never Gonna Give You Up

by burnside



Category: Women’s Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnside/pseuds/burnside
Summary: Tobin awaits her wife’s arrival at the airport after a few long excruciating months apartThis is my first time writing and I don’t really know what I’m doing.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Never Gonna Give You Up

Tobin pulled up to the airport ready to greet her wife in a few minutes. Christen had texted her saying that she was by baggage claim. Tobin quickly jumped out of the car in anticipation to greet her wife. 

As soon as she spotted the dark haired women, she immediately ran towards her at lightning speeds. Christen, not expecting this greeting, jumped a little at first but as soon as the comforting smell of her Tobin hit her, she just melted in to the hug.

“Hey stranger,” Tobin whispered.  
“Hey yourself,” Christen said back.  
“Want to get out of here,” Tobin said softly into Christen’s hair.  
“I think I know a place,” She followed up with.

Christen went weak in the knees as Tobin swiftly put her arm around Christen and dipped down to eye level. Their faces were inches apart. Tobin leaned in a little closer. Christen leaned up a little.  
Their lips met wi-

Do Do Do Do Do Doooo

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
(Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry

**Author's Note:**

> Haha!! You just got Rick Rolled!


End file.
